Contra el Espejo
by Lore-chan
Summary: Alguien está hablando consigo misma en un hospital contra el espejo...siente el peso de alguien sobre ella...please review's ^^


**Contra el Espejo. **

_Written by : Lore-chan. _

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?…

_-te miro…te miro a ti. _

-¿por qué?, ¿acaso te doy lástima?…

_-a veces…a veces te observo por largas horas y…y trato de encontrar. _

-¿qué tratas de encontrar?.

_-trato de encontrar alguna sonrisa sincera. Pero no es fácil hallarla. _

-lo sé, cuando estoy cómoda en algún sitio, como aquí, contigo; sonrío…pero aún así no logro ser sincera. Ni conmigo misma. 

_-y, ¿cuándo lloras?, ¿incluso cuándo lloras no sabes si eres sincera contigo?._

-sí. 

_-¿por qué?. _

-porque siempre lloro con rabia en el cuerpo…y esa rabia para mí no es sincera. Es difícil de explicarlo…pero si no logro llorar por algo realmente importante nunca lograré entenderlo. 

_-quizá tienes miedo…_

-quizá ésa sea la razón. Le tengo pavor a las personas. 

_-¿sabes porqué?._

_­_-porque me hacen daño, me hieren con unas simples palabras…pero no lo hago saber. Es como si formara una especie de barrera en contra, si me dicen algo que me duele…sonrío…si necesito gritar…sonrío. 

_-¿tienes presente que te hace mal?._

_­_-sí, pero es la única forma que encuentro para no caer. Soy muy insegura…

_-y, supongamos…tú odias a alguien. ¿qué haces?._

-le sonrío…tengo cierta habilidad para la hipocresía. 

­_-y, ¿cómo tratas a las personas que amas?._

-soy normal, aunque todavía no sé cuando soy normal…creo que es en esos momentos. Pero aún de ese modo tengo miedo, miedo que inconscientemente me hieran. El abrirme demasiado con ellas, me crea inseguridad; por ello miento…miento demasiado. 

-_¿quisieras no mentir más?._

_­_-siempre. 

_-¿estás consiente de cuándo mientes?._

-no, a veces…las digo tan bien que me compenetro con las ideas y pienso que son reales. Tan reales que puedo tocarlas, que ya las viví…creo circunstancias paralelas, momentos, aromas…puedo crear amor. Un amor falso, pero que siento…que logro sentir tan dentro que me duele. 

_-¿es una enfermedad?._

-no lo sé, pero le tengo terror…cuando despierto por las mañanas…pienso que hasta el cariño hacia mis padres, mi hermano…son mentira. Porque no los amo…es para mí tan fácil decir que no los amo. Ni siquiera un poco de cargo de conciencia…nada. Es como si estuviera formada de roca…

_-y, ¿cuándo tienes una pareja?, ¿qué ocurre contigo?._

-pienso que es el único a quien amaré, que es el hombre de mis sueños…pero cuando el sueño acaba todo comienza de nuevo y mis sentimientos se esfuman, ya no lo amo, ya no lo necesito. Incluso cuando lo vuelvo a mirar a ver. No siento absolutamente nada, como si fuese una persona más…ajena a mí. 

…

_-ya no hablas…_

-te tengo nada qué decir…

_-cuéntame de ti. _

-¿qué quieres saber?.

_-lo que me quieras decir…_

-no quiero decirte nada.

_-¿por qué?._

-¿me vas a lastimar?. 

_-¿por qué lloras?…_

-no lo sé…de repente una angustia se apodera de mí y no consigo sacarla…

_-¿crees que se deba a tu hipocresía acumulada?. _

-¿sí?. 

_-claro, si cuando deseas gritar, sonríes y cuando quieres golpear ,sonríes…estás guardando sentimientos que deberían ser expulsados…tu hipocresía se comienza a acumular..y cuando menos lo esperas explota. Explota en lágrimas que para ti no son sinceras. _

-y no lo serán. 

_-¿nunca tratas de saber el porqué te ocurre esto?._

-de vez en cuando…pienso que es debido a la presión que tengo sobre mí…el ser buena, el ser comprensiva, el ser una buena amiga, una buena hija, hermana…el tener que no preocupar a los demás. 

_-¿de quién es la culpa?._

-…de él…

_-¿lo odias, lo amas?._

-no sé, pero es un extraño conjunto…de…sensaciones. 

_-perdónalo._

-me cuesta demasiado. 

_-si no lo perdonas no podrás salir…_

-prefiero quedarme aquí…

_-entonces lo odias…_

_­_-¡no lo odio!…

-_entonces lo amas…_

-sí…a veces. Cuando me sonríe o me abraza…lo amo. Pero cuando pone tanto peso en mis hombros o me oprime con su presencia…en esos momentos…no sé nada. 

_-deberías perdonarlo…_

-eso me dicen…sé que debo intentarlo.

_-inténtalo…anda…levántate. _

-prefiero esperar a que venga…

………

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?…

_-te miro a ti._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

-buenas tardes…

-buenas tardes…¿a quién viene a ver?.

-se llama Hikari Yagami. 

-¿quién es usted?.

-soy su hermano. 

-pasillo tres, segundo piso Nº 56. 

* ~* ~* ~ *

-¡¿por qué le pasaron algo así?!

-ella lo pidió…

-¡se puede lastimar!. 

-no lo ha hecho, la estamos vigilando todo el tiempo…sólo lo coloca frente a sí y habla…

-¿le habla?.

-largas horas. Pero siempre lo mismo.  

-¿cuándo puede salir?.

-necesita al menos dos meses más de tratamiento. 

-¿mi hermana no ha dicho nada sobre mí?.

-no, murmura a un "él", no su nombre. 

-debo ser yo… 

-vuelva mañana, quizá ella esté de ánimo. 

-¡¡vete!!, ¡¡vete de aquí!! 

-¿por qué mi hermana grita?.

-ella se pone muy nerviosa con su presencia. ¿se siente bien?.

-sí…vuelvo mañana…

-hasta mañana…

-por favor, quítenle ese espejo a Hikari. 

-mientras duerma, Taichi, mientras duerma y no le tenga que hablar a su reflejo. 

~ Fin ~

Notas: 

Bien, si no entendieron nada de nada. Hikari estaba en un clínica para enfermos…para locos.

Para mí Kari es genial, pero con la sombra de su hermano sobre ella. Tanto que se volvió loca y la tuvieron que internar. 

Ella está hablando consigo misma, frente a un espejo…a veces un habla consigo misma, cualquier cosa, una estupidez, quizá…de eso se trata…me gusta llevar un Fic más allá de lo que es "una historia"…

Please…

Review ^__^

Bye,

Bye.

Besitos,

abrazos

L o r e – c h a n


End file.
